


Viva il madera

by Rosine



Category: Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosine/pseuds/Rosine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph loses Clarisse on his first assignment as his bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva il madera

Joseph hurried to the ballroom. He didn’t like the fact he had to leave his post to run an errand and check on her sons, but he couldn’t disobey her majesty’s order, could he? Nonetheless he didn’t like it. The string quartet was playing an Austrian waltz and everywhere on the dance floor couples were dancing. Yet her royal blue dress was nowhere to been seen…

“Anyone’s got a twenty on eagle?” he muttered softly in his talky.

After a round of negation, his worried hit the roof. The darker blue of her husband’s suit wasn’t there either but somehow he couldn’t figure the royal couple leaving mid-party to get friendly with each other. The King most certainly would, but the Queen was way too classy for that.

“Anyone got a twenty on Condor?” he once again asked into the wireless system.

“He’s in the library with the Countess Negroni, doing whatever you think he’s doing.”

He sighed. Her majesty had probably seen her husband leaving with the other woman and had run away. Again. Her request was merely a way to divert him. It wasn’t the first time she succeeded in eluding the security but this was his first assignment with her and he wouldn’t screw this up, not when he was reaching his goal.

She was the reason he had come to work at the palace. He had resigned from his original place the first time he had seen her in the news. It was the day of her coronation and he had left Spain because of her picture. After a year of training and watching monitor he could at last work next to her.

Well that wouldn’t last if he didn’t find her before the ball’s last dance she was supposed to share with the king. The garden would have seen a reasonable choice hadn’t it been covered in snow. She surely wouldn’t have gone there while five months pregnant would she? It was freezing cold outside and to his great relief no footprint was leading to it.

He went back inside. Both the king and he had headed to the private wing of the Palace; she would most probably be in the other part. He hurried down the hallways. Losing the Queen was probably going to cost him his head. Literally. Or at least his heart. Figuratively. Blasted the King and his frivolity. He silenced his breathing, careful for the slightest sound. The noise from the ball was lessening as he got farther.

He suddenly stopped: when inside the ballroom he could barely hear the bottles clinging against the glasses, how could he be listening to them now? There was only one door near, but no light was coming from the closed room behind. He opened nonetheless; there was indeed some breathing and some noise inside. He turned on the light.

“Will you turn that off please?”

It was the queen’s voice; he obeyed and went closer. She was in an armchair, her tiara on her knee, a bottle of wine on the table next to her and an empty glass in her hand. He kneeled before her. She grinned.

“Oh, oh, I just got myself a knight. Where is your shinning armour?”

“I’m sorry your Majesty, but I don’t have one. And please forgive me but, have you been drinking?”

“I have. But the Madeira wine seems to drown my troubles away. ‘Viva il Madera’.”

“You shouldn’t drink alcohol, your Majesty, not while expecting.”

“It is too late. I am drunk already and I can’t find in myself to care, right now.”

He took her hand and kissed it.

“I understand your Majesty, but you can’t let your husband frivolity endanger your unborn child.”

“I am not here because of the King’s affair. I am here because of my husband’s mistress’ husband’s frivolity. I do not enjoy been molested by men just because they can’t keep their wives out of my husband’s bed and in their.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there, your Majesty. When did that happen?”

“When you were checking on my first born.”

“So you didn’t trick me to escape after all, your Majesty.”

“Of course not! I would do no such thing!”

“Do forgive me, your Majesty.”

“I will but only if you drink with me.”

He shook his head.

“I really think you had enough, your Majesty. We should go back to the ballroom. You still have the last dance to perform.”

She smirked.

“I can’t dance, I am drunk. Beside, my husband is otherwise busy.”

“Please, your Majesty, someone is bound to look for you. You have to go back there.”

“There’s no need. No one misses me. Obviously you did, but that’s your job and now you are here. No one will.”

“Your Majesty…”

“Please tell someone to make an excuse for me. I am not going back there.”

“As you Majesty wishes. I will escort you back to your suite.”

He rose and moved slightly away to talk into his talky. When he turned back to his sovereign, she had gotten up and was holding the back of her armchair, her tiara forgotten on a cushion. He picked it delicately and put it back on her head with care. She smiled.

“What is your name, sir?”

“Joseph, your Majesty.”

“Well, I like you, Joseph. And I hope you like your job because I intend to keep you there”

“I do, your Majesty. But I really have to get you into bed, now.”

She grinned.

“Now, now, Joseph, we’ve only just met, and after all, I am married.”

The bodyguard’s eyes widened and he froze. Was she flirting with him? He conceded that his words were ill-chosen considering the reason of her flying the ball in the first place, but he hadn’t taken the time to think before talking. Yet he would have never imagined her to respond that way. She was already opening the door when his legs started to respond again. ‘Viva il Madera’ indeed!

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and I had my ipod with me. I put it on shuffle and decided to use the first sentence that was sung in a one-shot about Clarisse and Joseph… So here it is. By the way the only thing that was in my ipod is opera. Not the easiest thing to deal with when trying to use the lyrics.


End file.
